Surprise for the Weasleys
by BlueSapphireNight
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry wanted some time to be alone. He was soon found by Ginny Waesley. Find out how the family reacts to the savior of the wizarding world dating their youngest member. Harry Ginny fluff. One-shot


**This is my first ever fanfiction writing so I don't really know what I'm doing.**

**I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

Harry smiled at the beautiful girl in his arms. So much has happened these past twenty-four hours, it was nice to just relax with the girl he loved. No, not girl, _women_. They were forced to mature at a young age.

"What are you thinking about right now?" asked Ginny Weasley.

"It's nice to be able to relax like this again," he replied.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. The war was finally over. No more Death Eaters, no more running for your life, and no more Tom Riddle. Harry was glad that Ginny found him.

-flashback-

After giving up the Elder Wand, he wanted some time to think without people pestering with questions about Tom. Harry was able to escape the crowd with a little help from Ron and Hermione. He was hiding up in the Astronomy Tower, remembering the lives that were taken. Dumbledore, Dobby, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Fred…

"Harry? Are you up here?" The voice of a certain red haired girl broke into Harry's brooding thoughts.

"Ginny?" Harry was on his feet in an instant. He had no idea how Ginny would react to seeing him again.

"Harry, I… I wanted to ask…" Her voice faded into the darkness. A cool breeze was coming through the window making her shiver. Ginny didn't know what to ask. There were so many questions swirling around in her brain she didn't know where to start.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I know you probably hate me for leaving and that you blame me for what happened to Fred. I ge-"

"What!?" She just about yelled. "Why would you even think I blamed you for Fred?"

Harry looked down feeling ashamed he let that slip. He knew he would get lectured for it, but he couldn't help himself. He knew that a lot more people would still be alive if he would have turned himself in sooner.

"Harry, I know what you're thinking. I also know you probably don't want me to lecture you so, I won't. I will however, interrogate you." Ginny teased with a hint of a smirk appearing on her face.

"Ask away." stated Harry. He sat down and gestured for her to do the same. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, protecting her from harsh wind. She rested her head For a split second, the two felt like they did on the day the first kissed. All too soon, the events from hours came flooding back. Was it really only hours ago? I felt like a lifetime had pasted.

"Will you tell me the whole story now that he is, now that Tom Riddle is gone?" She hesitated slightly on his name. She recognized the name Harry said during the confrontation. It was the same name in the diary she found all those years ago. Back when she had a silly little crush on "The Boy Who Lived." Now, she knew it was not a crush, but love that she felt for the brooding man whose arms were around her.

"Well.." began Harry. "It all started when Hagrid decided to visit me on my eleventh birthday…"

-end flashback-

It took Harry almost three hours to tell the whole story to Ginny. She didn't interrupt him, she listened. The sat in silence for about ten minutes until she finally asked a question that has been bothering her.

"Harry, what is going to happen between us?"

He was surprised by the question. Looking into her eyes, he saw hurt, fear, and most importantly, love shining in her smiled at her, happy that she wasn't made at him. He knew she understood his reasoning. Though, Harry didn't think she would still want to pick up where the left off. Slowly, he used his had to lift her chin up more. Closing his eyes, he leaned down to meet his lips with hers.

Ginny closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush her gently. She knew she should probably be more upset with him for leaving, but they had been through so much she couldn't bring herself to be angry. She leaned into the kiss, wanting to show Harry how much she has missed him.

Their mouths molded together as Harry's arms went around Ginny's wait and her hands ran through his hair. They poured their love into the kiss, knowing that they will be okay because they had each other.

They were so wrapped up in the kiss, that they didn't hear the door opening or people walking in. Bill Weasley walked into the Astronomy tower, followed by Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Arthur, and Molly Weasley. They noticed Ginny had been missing for hours and began to worry. Hermione, being the genius she was, figured that she might be with Harry. All the brother expect Ron, were confused, but didn't question her logic. After telling the boys and Mrs. Weasley were Harry was, they set off with Bill in the lead.

Bill was surprised to see his youngest sibling and only sister snogging Harry. He was about to ask the obvious couple what was going on when I had covered his mouth. He looked down to see Ron motioning everyone to be quiet and to leave the room. With one last glance at Ginny being kissed senseless by Harry, the whole gang left the room.

"What was that about!?" Bill whisper-yelled to his youngest brother.

"When did this happen?" Charlie questioned.

"Why were we not told?" asked Percy.

"Finally." George said with an exasperated sigh.

"My little girl is growing up!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed while Mr. Weasley had a small smile on his face.

Ron stared at his family while rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't sure where to begin. He looked behind him at Hermione, asking a silent question.

"Harry and Ginny got together earlier last year." said Hermione with a roll of her eyes. She didn't know why Ron was nervous. From the looks of it, the Weasley brothers were not mad, but confused.

"If that's all, than why is Ron not talking?" Mr. Weasley asked. He was quite surprised to see his little girl snogging Harry. It was a sight that he didn't need to see, but he was glad to see how happy the two are.

With that question, Hermione now understood how Ron was feeling. While all the Weasleys were looking at them, Hermione was trying to find a way to tell them without everyone freaking out right away.

"Well, you see-" but Hermione was cut off

"Hey everyone!" They all turned to see Ginny and Harry holding hands with the biggest smiles on their faces. Harry's hair was a lot messier than normal while Ginny's lips were slightly swollen. Ginny greeted her family while Harry hung back looking gilty.

"Harry, come here child you are a part of this family." Mrs. Weasley said. She was so happy for the lovely couple. She knew her daughter has been dreaming of this moment since she could walk. The love in their eyes shone as bright as the sun. She could tell that this relationship will last a lifetime.

"What were you talking about before I interrupted?" asked Ginny. They all gave each other a look.

"Well,you and Harry being a couple." Percy stated. Ginny looked startled for a moment, but brushed it off. Harry on the other hand turned pale and wanted to run for his life.

"Is this about when I broke up with her?" That was the worst question Harry could have asked at that moment.

"WHAT!" was heard from all the Weasleys who had no idea what happened. The brothers were all angry while the parents were still confused. Harry flinched at the shout. He probably should not have asked that. Scared for his life, he hid behind Ginny.

"Is that why you were so upset when you came back from your fourth year?" asked Greorge, looking her in the eyes. Ginny nodded her head, while tightening her grip on Harry's hand. George was very glad the two stopped making goo goo eyes at each other from across the room and started making them up close and personal. Fred would have owed him ten galleons if he was still her.

"I'm the brother that knows the least about you, so I won't feel bad about having to beat you up." snarled Charlie. He spent the least amount of time with his family so he felt awful if he couldn't protect he=is younger siblings.

"Stop." Ron said breaking out of his nervousness. "Harry had his reasons for doing what he did. Ginny has forgiven him. I can too." Ron held out his right hand. Slowly, Harry came out of hiding.

"Thanks Ron." Harry, smiled and shook his hand. Ron then pulled Harry into a bro hup, patting him on the back. Hermione looked at them with a smile, happy they were able to get through this.

"Now enough with this mushy feelings stuff." ron stated, embarrassed that he said anything about his feelings while standing in front of his family.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they lead the Weasley plus one Granger down the stairs back to the Great Hall. The two could not be happier in that moment.

"Wait" Ginny stopped and turned around. "How did you find out about Harry and I if Ron and Hermione didn't tell you about our break up? As far as they knew, we didn't get back together." Ginny slowly brought out her wand, eyeing her family up and down. Minus her parents of course.

"I would also like to know" Harry said, copying Ginny's movements. As one, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Hermione gulped. The lovebirds smirked at their guilty faces. They were in for some trouble.

**I know, I know. Been done before and everyone is most likely out of ****character, but I did this for fun. Let me know how I did, Thanks for reading.**


End file.
